AMAMA'S ADVENUTRES
by ALEXDABEAR
Summary: JOIN AMAMA AND HER HOMEBOYS TO ROK AND ROLL PIKAPOM! CUNSTRUCUVE CRITAZISM WELCUMED LOL
1. AMAMA COMS TO PIKAPOM

_**CCHAPTA 1: AMAMA'S START**_

Hi my mame is amama and thos os my story!  
hq sent me to dis place called PIKAPOM (GET IT? PIKA?) to work with KERORO PLOTON! they wernt gonna do their alien ting on pikapom because TEH ARE BUTTHOLES  
but i cant wate to see my lover dorororororo!11133! i lick being around him. i stoped and saw a place. ITS PIKPOM! my ship landed on the feces of pikapom in place kalled JEPEN. i got out of train ana saw THE LETORO PLATON

"Helo amama im ceroro" keroro grided

"8jm tanmama" tamama happied

"ju kullu ku i'm kululu can i snoff yur?" kululu startef at me bums buy i roundhouse chuck norris kiked his no no spot.  
"i girlro" giroro angeried

"AMAMA IM HAPPY FO SEE YOU!" dororo scream and hugged me. i hugged back. we're together now!  
suddenly he toch my tail and things got hot and swety. as soon as we ere done doing the do we went to the hinjatas housmlld.

when we got dere i can see dat gurl nasumoi. shr eas prety but not as hot an pretty as me.

"OMG CEROFO YOU PEED ALL OVER MYA MUSTUMI FOTOS" she angerioed

"ok" keororo said

sudeenly i glowed brite pinik and BAM nasumi fdied.

"IM FREE" keforo happied

"omg dat awas hawt" dorIO complientgd

"ok" i blused

sudenly kuluuuulu vangered aned felw in da aIR like a GERK

"I F I CNT AHVE AMAMA DEN NO1 CAN LOL" he aangered

SUDDENLY I FEW TOO AN TREW FECES OF DA ERTH AT DUM OLD KUL;LLYU

"NOOOOOOO YUYR POWARS ARE TOO STRUNG" tamama echod

den mkululu ded.

den somehgn hapepend. I lookd scarred wen i saw dororo exploded. i cried as tfrerz rolld don my feces.

"bvut i am pregnant wit his love shchild" I lolled

den everonye lolled. sudden i O-MOUTHED. DOROO CAME BAK.

"my luv" he ninjad.

dings got hawt

later on that dummy agol mos waz smooching with lkerodo an tmamaa was angerecd/..

"WAI CANT KEROFROM LOVE MEEEEE?!" ta,a,a screemed ygo sky.

"i got an idea' a boi sasses from behind it wax...

MOMOOCA

"mOMOOCA GALP ME I NCANT GET KEWRORO TO LUV ME" tamama sreem

"shhh my chi;ld i kmust koiss pawl" momopoKA yaoid.

"ok" ta/mA lolled

_**WAT DO YOU THINK OF MY FIRST CHAPTER? WILL TAMMA GET KEROFTROO TO LUV HIM? WHEN IWILL DA BABY ABE DOO? FIN OUT NECKS TIME ON AMAMA'S ADVENUURES**_


	2. THIKIN OF A PLAN

_**A:NNNN: OMNG! THANK YU FR DA CUNSTRUNCTIVE CRITAZISM! im just hapy nobody is a flamer trollz ONWARD**_

SO AFTUR KULU DED AND NASTUMI DED, I SUDDENLY STOPED GLOWING AND GLARD AT FOOYUKI

"lol wat?" he memed.

"nobudy licks you, fooyki" i says

"ok"

dorororo an i wen to the room da babie will be sleep in and i rubbed my stomash. "wat shood we call da bby?"

"Ho bout kulululu? in honour of da deth of kululuu" he ninjad

"yes" I smilddd

we went to base an dat mary suer girl MOIST WAS MAKIN OUT WIT KEROFOR

:Oh UCNLE" she incested

Tamamamama aws heart bruken and he run of cring

"can we wurk on da misson?" i angered

'OK" keroro pushed moiss out da windo and starts tpying tihngs. it lookd weird.

"ewat shal we hav for plan?" he man-edd

"CHOCOLAT RANE'" tamama screm

"FIRE" giroro angered

"lol yaoi" dororo lolled.

i stoo d up"I KNO! WAT ABOUUT..."

_**WAT SHOULD AMAMA SAY AS HER PLAN? FIN OUT NECKS TIME~~!**_

_**AMAMA: OMG YO PERRRVVSS!4543! STAPH LOOKIN AT ME WIT MY DOORORO**_

_**DORORO: O HAI**_


	3. aAPPRUTURE

"I DUNNO WAT DA PLANF SHOULD BE" amama yolled

Eveykng sad faced d an criod. Karrooro agoried an sent anana to ADROWID HEL

"OMG AM I AT AP EURYURE?" amamaa lolled

DEN FI NNN AD JDKE CAME

"EU PRINCUSS LDY" fin n gangstahd

"O" jyke sad

"STOP STATIN AT MAH BOB S" amamaamamama scremed.

JUSt TIN(LOL) JISTIN BEBER CAME IN AN BOOTY FLAKED AL OVER DE PLASE.!2!2!'reef!11

"OHBO" amamanscreme

MY BBAU DOROR CAM IN AN KILL JISTIN NEHRMR WITH HIS KANATAAASSSASFFRAADDEJRJRKRDOCO

"Omg doro6 yoin safe me"

"save toch. Baby." be manned..4

HE YAKE MDNOUT OF APUTDURR an bak to hi atas hose. Hen agoried wen keroror pushed me to da feces of ad erth

WAT WILL HAPNE NEXKS?

SOrreh DOR DA SMALL CHAPPIE. MY BEFROOIND IS BEJNG A BUTTHOLE


End file.
